Daughter of Dark
by Cyanyde
Summary: Harry Potter after OotP. He finds the person who could be his key to Voldemort, and the life he once lost. Back at Hogwarts realisation dawns, but can he cope with people watching him anymore?
1. Summer Holidays

Title: Daughter of Dark  
  
Summary: Harry begins life after OotP, he meets someone shortly afterwards that could be his key to Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters and situations are created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the fanfiction and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any of the original characters, however, belong to Cyanyde.   
  
Rating: PG/13 (may change, but I will SPECIFICALY STATE if it does)  
  
Genre: Drama, Angst and General   
  
Author's Notes: Please review etc. sorry if there are a few spelling/grammar mistakes, we're not all perfect ^^. I will check thoroughly though. *If I do this* it's either Harry's thoughts or writing on paper, as I am writing this on notepad. I may change PoV at times. Etc. Thank you!  
  
***  
  
Harry sat on his bed, shivering. It wasn't a cold night; a warm summer's breeze still lingered in the house. But once again Harry Had seen Serious' death, and the tears coursing down his face showed it.  
  
There were a few new cuts around his face and on his arms and hands... the result of a fight that day, since his OWL results had not yet arrived he was still forbidden to do magic. Which he had stopped himself from using with great self-control, his face still tightened by the thought of it.  
  
*Here I am... sitting being a good boy, it still hasn't got me anywhere.*  
  
Harry raised his head and angrilly wipped away the rest of his tears, he got up and walked downstairs towards the living room.  
  
It was still the depth of night but Harry simply sat on his Uncles chair and stared at Dudley's new training kit... what he wouldn't give to beat the pulp out of it, but it would be to risky. Harry still felt restless and walked around the room a few times, when that didn't help he returned upstairs and pulled on some warmer clothes.   
  
This time he practiccally ran down the steps, going 3 or 4 at a time and flung open the front door as he reached it running out into the empty street.  
  
Although Harry had a lot off clothing on he still shivered as the cold hit him, and his breath rose before him mistily. Watching that Harry could feel a lump returning to his throught.  
  
*What I wouldn't give to scream at someone now* and shivered as he thought of it, reading the Daily Prophet was enough. He set off down the road, deliberately making towards the park.  
  
He had no idea how long he sat on the swings for but the sun began to rise, Harry wasn't quite sure whether to feel happy or sad at the new day.  
  
Yet the warmth around him was making Harry sleepy and slowly he lay down and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood in a large, darkened room, people were appearing from all sides and Harry surveyed them all with deep displeasure, apparently looking for someone who had not yet arrived. Soon the people in the room had assembled in a circle and Harry spoke in a cold, high-pitched voice.  
  
"And not one off you brings him back?" Many people looked at each other, others stared at the floor- shifting nervously. One stepped forward's.  
  
"We tried sir, we almost caught the werewolf - he was defending the boy."  
  
Harry spat in disgust and raised his wand.  
  
"Cruci..."  
  
***  
  
The real Harry screamed writhing in pain. When he realised were he was he almost choked, he checked there was no-one in the park and quickly set off back to the Dursley's, breathing deeply. It couldn't be that late, the morning birds were still singing. As he turned the corner to Privet Drive he stopped and leaned on the nearest wall, he hadn't recovered from the dream yet. He waited and rested.  
  
When he got inside Aunt Petunia was screeching almost as loudly as the owl.  
  
"Get out, get out... filthy bird."  
  
Harry ran over and grabbed the letter off the owl, which gave a dignified hoot and flew out the window.  
  
"What's that then?" said Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't expect his Uncle had even accnolegded he was out, and then stared in surprise at the letter, it was from Hogwarts, but an official-looking ministry seal sat by the Hogwarts one. It would be his exam results. Harry broke the two seals with shaking fingers and pulled out the thick wad of paper.  
  
*Harry Potter. Hogwarts OWL Examination Results.  
  
TheoryPractical  
  
TransfigurationEA  
  
PotionsEE  
  
DADAOO  
  
CharmsEA  
  
History of MagicP-  
  
Care of Magical CreaturesOE  
  
HerbologyEA  
  
AstronomyA-  
  
DivinationAP  
  
Mr. Harry J. Potter is now legally allowed to use magic outside school grounds  
  
Signed  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore*  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at the sheet off paper, sure, he had basically failed Divination and History of Magic, but was he ever really good at them? And considering the circumstances... and he got 3 O'S! And E in potions... he couldn't wait to see Snapes face.  
  
"You haven't answered my question boy."  
  
Harry was snapped back to the real word as he looked up into his Uncles blotchy face, and said gleefully.  
  
"I can use magic out of school!" Harry was still grinning stupidly into his Uncles face. He could see that Vernon was having difficulty wondering whether it was worth saying what was on his mind. But Harry almost skipped out the room with his letter, waving sarcastically at Dudley standing looking dumbstruck.  
  
"Oi!" Harry looked back with his foot on the bottom step, and saw Dudley running at him. "You know... well um..." Harry looked at Dudley questionably, he had never seen his cousin look... almost nervous."  
  
"What."  
  
"Umm... oh, nothing." and with that Dudley retreated to the sitting room.  
  
Harry was still sitting on his bed confused when another owl entered, this time through Harry's window, *Why couldn't the first owl have done that?* Harry reached towards it and took the Daily Prophet, giving the bird a knut before it flew out the window. Harry looked at the front page and felt a wave of sickness sweep over him.  
  
Death Eaters waved at him sarcasticly from the front off the paper, Harry quickly cast his eye over the main article.  
  
*Fudge Flustered?  
  
We all know that the past year would have been a difficulty for anyone, but has Cornelius had too much for Mungo's?* Harry stared in shock from the Death-Eaters to the headline... it couldn't mean what he thought.  
  
*Cornelius Fudge today granted freedom to 9 convicted Death-Eaters. He is said to be acting on his own priorities and evidence but who can trust that anymore?  
  
Cornelius Fudge last year...* And it went on with allegations against Fudge. Opening the paper with trembling fingers he forced himself to read again of the recent attacks, so common now after just one week into the holidays that they no longer made the front page. So Harry each day went through the death list, making sure at least one person knew of their tragidies.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked down the stairs that evening with a forboding feeling in his stomach, he could hear his Aunt and Uncle conversing with an unknown couple and even Dudley trying to put his bit in. Harry pushed open the door as carefully as he could and walked into the room. Immeadiately everyone stopped and looked at him, they were all dressed in smart muggle clothes and Harry began to feel scruffy in their unwavering gaze. Soon his Uncle coughed and said through gritted teeth,  
  
"This is my nephew, Harry." Vernon took a deep, steading breath, "by law." He added, just to make sure everyone knew Harry had nothing to do with him at all.  
  
"Harry who?" said a musical voice by the door, Harry looked up and saw a girl who looked margoinly like Ginny Weasley, except she had deep chocolate hair. The girl had obviously been in the kitchen, she was holding a glass of water,   
  
"Harry Potter." He said quickly looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I thought I heard an owl upstairs," she laughed carefully and Harry immeadiately paled, he had left his wand upstairs... "You don't own one do you? Umm... hello?" Harry snapped back to reality, realising it had been his Uncle turning purple in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Err.. no, sorry." Harry turned to the middle-aged couple on the sofa. "So, where do you know my Uncle from, I didn't know you were coming." Theman laughed.  
  
"No need to sound so anxious Harry, I'm your dads boss." Harry felt the colour that might have stayed in his face drain... the last time he had come into contact with his Uncles boss Dobby had dropped a pudding on his wifes head.  
  
"I'll go and change, sorry about this." Harry dashed out the room before his Uncle could say anything, heading straight to the stairs to get his wand. But before he reached it the doorbell rang.  
  
"Get that will you?" said Vernons voice from the hall, Harry went towards the door and time seemed to slow, by the time his hand was on the latch his heart seemed to be beating once a minute.  
  
"Well Potter, you havn't forgotten politness have you?"  
  
A/N rewrite! please reveiw. I'm updateing as quickly as poss. 


	2. Fallon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters and situations are created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the fanfiction and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any of the original characters, however, belong to Cyanyde.   
  
***  
  
Harry didn't want to look up, he could recognise the drawling voice without having to stare into the cold grey eyes. He reached around for something he could throw and looked up into the man face... he wasn't alone, there were at least 19 others with him, Harry didn't know if he could force the words out... it seemed he didn't need to.  
  
"Malfoy." He felt a rustle behind him and knew the girl had come to stand behind him, his mind began to rush with thoughts, but these stopped as the girl pressed something into his hand and shot him a quick smile. "Get away from here you cowards." There were many laughs.  
  
"Us, cowards?" screeched a woman near the front; this was followed by a chorus of laughter.  
  
"Why is it you need 19 people to capture one school-boy?" Harry could hear her voice again but inside his head.  
  
'Harry, my bikes just round the corner, as soon as I move run for it, believe me, I'm on your side. The muggles won't know anything.' Harry felt something click in him as a flash of light blinded him, but he ran forwards still and felt someone grab his elbow,  
  
"Come on the Aurors will be here soon." Harry could hear explosions but was completely disorientated, he was pulled onto a seat of some kind but all he heard was. 'Crucio', the pain was too much, as he writhed he could feel someone supporting him, but he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke on a soft sofa, he was tied by magic and couldn't move much, but by struggling he managed to look around the room, it seemed old and damp. He shivered compulsively and heard something stir in the opposite corner. Squirming round again he saw a girl curled in the corner, she had black, wavy, hip-length hair, long black lashes and the most perfect face he had ever seen, she a diamond nose piercing. She was not wearing wizarding robes but black crops and t-shirt, yet a black cloak covered these. He saw the girl move and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
  
He could hear the girl stirring, and when she spoke he couldn't ignore it.  
  
"I know your awake Harry."  
  
"So do I." Harry opened his eyes again and slowly struggled to a sitting position.  
  
"Do you want breakfast, tea anything." Harry looked straight at the girl with what he thought was an angry look and found himself staring with some wonder into her eyes, they were a deep purple, like blooming flowers in Autumn. Harry pulled himself from her gaze and said (staring determinedly at the floor).  
  
"Who are you?" The girl looked over him thoughtfully, a small smile playing on her face.  
  
"Fall," Harry felt his stomach jolt, "Short for Fallon Lire. I was at your house yesterday remember? I'm sorry," she said loosening the magical bonds, "I didn't have enough time to get that curse off you, and I collapsed as soon as I got here anyway." she added, motioning towards the corner. Harry looked towards her again but didn't say anything. The girl walked over and sat beside him on the lumpy sofa.  
  
"Harry you do believe I'm on your side don't you? I'm not a Death Eater or anything. I've changed my look that's all, it's not wise to face danger using your real figure." Harry looked to the floor ashamed, what had he got to loose after all? No one was coming to get him; it wasn't like he would be joining Voldemort or anything.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He breathed, the girl smiled and pulled him into a hug. Surprised, Harry found he could move freely again and gingerly put his arms round her too. Slowly Fall moved back.  
  
"Listen Harry, as far as I can tell you need a break, we all do. But you need to learn some magic." she put a finger to Harry's lips as he opened them in anger.   
  
"Yeah, I know Harry, but what goods a wand really? It's just a stick of wood and once it's gone your powerless, I learnt that the hard way."  
  
(A/N Fall's name is pronounced Fal-lon Leer)  
  
***  
  
As Harry walked towards the owl that had arrived with the Daily Prophet he felt he had been in the house for a lifetime, he could almost feel pain at having to leave it for Hogwart's in 4 weeks, he had only had two nightmares since arriving at Fallons house, a preferable change to two each night. He paid the owl a knut and threw the paper on the chair... he didn't want to know what Voldemort had done anymore. Fallon entered the room and shook out the paper while Harry stared mistily out the window.  
  
"They're still looking for you Harry. Fudge is even saying there's a possibility you could be dead."  
  
"They'll get a surprise tomorrow then." Harry turned towards the porcelain-skinned girl on the sofa and grinned, she smiled back.  
  
"Right, but I want to see you show me bit of magic now." Harry smiled; Fall's life seemed to be one that simply consisted of self-achievement. She had known her father a while and her mother slightly longer, but had run away from home at four years old and been caught by death-eaters who had simply been bored and tortured almost to death. At five she stole a wand from one of the death-eaters and escaped by more pure chance than anything. She taught herself magic and occlumency without the help of any textbook and passed NEWT standard by nine... why? She needed it to stay alive.  
  
It was at 11 she realised she didn't need a wand to complete magic, and managed to reach NEWT standard again. This time at 13 without the aid of a wand. Then she NEEDED textbooks.  
  
She broke into the ministry of magic repetitively until the age of 15, becoming more and more gifted at disguising herself. At 16 she got a job at the department of mysteries for 2 months. She was only a month older than Harry himself. And Harry was learning what she had to tell. Harry jerked back to reality again when Fallon spoke to him again.  
  
"Harry, are you tired? Something wrong."  
  
"Huh, yeah... just daydreaming." Harry couldn't believe how much she had taught him in one week. He closed his eyes and in his mind called an eagle to his side. As he imagined the birds' cry he raised his hand, when he opened his eyes the bird was there in front of him.  
  
"Brilliant Harry." Harry smiled, and raised his hand to silence the bird.  
  
Fallon swore. Harry jerked and looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just... why can't Fudge at least attempt to do something."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to swear.  
  
"I was hoping they'd keep him in long enough for it to seem torturous."  
  
Fallon smiled, but Harry didn't. He could still remember Lucius Malfoy watching Serious fall through the veil. Fallon noticed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Harry there's a bit I need to teach you about defence, then it should be fine to venture out the house. And since we're just outside Hogsmead we may as well do that."  
  
Harry nodded dumbly, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"There's a Weird sister concert on soon, we might go and see that, Rock can get us cool ticket's... and… well."  
  
Harry looked up and frowned at her, he had never seen her lost for words in all the time he'd been at the house.  
  
"Well, Sirius left you some stuff, you know, in his will." Fallon had known Sirius, yet refused to tell Harry where from.  
  
"I don't want his stuff." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Wouldn't say that 'till you've seen it."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and vanished the eagle, earning a tut from Fallon.  
  
"So, what's this extra defence?"  
  
***  
  
Fallon walked at amazing speed through the crowded streets on Diagon alley and Harry had to practically run,   
  
"Won't someone notice me in Diagon Alley?" He asked, breathing heavily, Fallon just smiled.  
  
"You know, wizards make so much fuss about muggles not noticing anything but they're not too great themselves." Harry shook his head and ducked inside Gringot's after her, he rolled his eyes as she strode up confidently to the main desk and checked that no one, indeed, was watching. Due to this by the time he reached the counter Fallon was in full stride.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter is here, as I said, to confirm Mr. Sirius Black's will." The goblin nodded, thank god they didn't meddle in wizards' affairs, Harry found himself thinking. He only got a slight raised eyebrow from the goblin that led them into a small room of the side of the desk. The goblin sat on a high chair and gathered some parchment.  
  
"There's not really much to say about this, Mr. Black has left all his possessions in Potter's care except some money set aside for relations, this still leaves a considerable amount of money to go into Mr. Potter's bank account. Grimmuld Place has been left in the care of Albus Dumbledore, until it is passed onto Harry, correct?"  
  
"Let me have a look at that," said Fallon, pulling he parchment into her own hands. "Hmm ... seems ok, Harry." she passed the paper to him, and he too scanned through it.  
  
"Just sign the bottom." Harry signed, he didn't want to spend too long on this, it was like confirming Sirius' death, the goblin nodded.  
  
"All the possessions will now be transferred to their new owners, thank you very much." Harry immediately stood up and left, Fallon following, as soon as they were outside Gringot's she started to speak again.  
  
"Alright Harry? You know, you really should owl someone, just Ron or Hermione or something, I've told you Attila's perfectly safe." Attila was a blue phoenix that contained hints of a deep green.  
  
"You know, maybe I should." Fallon relapsed into silence. Happy. They soon reached the fireplaces in the leaky cauldron.  
  
"It's The Mill," Fall whispered in Harry's ear. They were both gone in a whirl of green.  
  
***  
  
A/N Hope you like this chappie, please, please review. Constructive critism welcome. hehe... thanx to the reveiwers! 


End file.
